Algodão
by Dan's S
Summary: Deitar-se sobre algo macio como um algodão era relativamente fácil, mas encarar a realidade nem tanto. SasuNaru. Pra Gih!


Isso é um SasuNaru, consequentemente, É yaoi (ManxMan), BL. Etc

**Voce foi avisado.**

* * *

**-****Algodão****-**

Ele não sabia onde estava.

O travesseiro macio acomodava sua cabeça, alvos lençóis que o encobriam, acalentando-o do frio. Um suave perfume cítrico adentrava por suas narinas, convidando-o a dormir mais um pouco.

Só que tinha algo errado.

Braços fortes envolviam sua cintura delicadamente, suas costas tocando algo quente e que lhe transmitia uma sensação agradavelmente confortável. O problema era o volume a mais perto de suas nádegas. O que raios aconteceu na noite anterior?

Tentou se mover dali, para ao menos, ver quem o abraçava tão protetoramente, porém, estes mesmo braços não permitiam que o contato fosse desfeito. Suspirou e tocou a mão, trilhando os dedos sobre a pele macia e agradável. Sorriu e quase esqueceu o seu foco.

Mentalizando novamente o que era pra fazer - E esquecer aquela pele perfeita envolvendo sua cintura!-, não percebeu que a pessoa que queria descobrir intensamente começara a dar doces beijos e sua nuca. Se arrepiou e suspirou um nome.

-Sasuke...

-O quê? -Perguntou o outro.

Mas Sasuke nunca soube o que Naruto quis.

Um grito assustado ecoou pelo quarto, fazendo o Uchiha se afastar e tampar os ouvidos. Naruto queria se afastar o máximo o possível de seu rival, mas seu corpo reclamava de frio. Ele estava...

-...Nu na cama do teme?

Sasuke franziu o cenho, sem entender e passou uma mão pelos cabelos bagunçados.

-Você está bem, Naruto?

-...Eu acho que sim mas, o que exatamente aconteceu mesmo?

O uchiha o olhou incrédulo. Será que Naruto sofria de amnésia? Ou será que fora tão bom e prazeroso que se esqueceu depois de um bom cochilo? Olhou para o céu e viu que a noite não havia totalmente chegado ao seu fim. Suspirou e voltou o olhar para o loiro que ainda estava mental e fisicamente perdido no que diabos estava acontecendo ali.

-Você bebeu apenas uma lata de cerveja e já perdeu a memória, dobe? -indagou Sasuke erguendo-se da cama, sem fazer questão de ocultar sua nudez.

Naruto arregalou os olhos quando viu o corpo do outro, a pele clara seria uniforme se não fosse marcas avermelhadas de chupões e mordidas ao redor do pescoço.

-Fui eu quem fez isso? -Perguntou tolamente.

-Não, minha mãe. -Respondeu o Uchiha irônico.

Naruto prendeu a respiração e sentiu o sangue ir para suas bochechas, deixando-as coradas e quentes. Desviou o rosto, não querendo observar a nudez tão sensual, que se continuasse por muito tempo - sem saber por que com exatidão - iria rapidamente arrumar uma ereção e muita vergonha.

Piscou e se tocou: Iria ter uma ereção só de olhar o moreno do jeito que veio ao mundo e com algumas marcas extras que fora feito por sua própria pessoa? Isso foi tão gay, porém era capaz de ser real.

-Caralho, o que tinha naquela cerveja...?

-E eu que vou saber? -perguntou Sasuke enquanto abotoava o jeans calmamente, sem olhar diretamente para o loiro. O Uchiha voltou a sentar na cama, seus olhos negros analisando o corpo nu e cheio de marcas, feitas por ele próprio, de Naruto. Jamais pensara que o amigo - e agora amante - ficaria sem memórias logo após a primeira noite de sexo. Não que ele quisesse só sexo, mas para um começo estava bom.

-Até quando vai ficar nu no meio do meu quarto?

O loiro sobreassaltou-se e olhou para os lados, com pressa, varrendo o chão com os olhos atrás de suas vestimentas, enquanto sentia o seu rosto ganhar uma nova tonalidade, escura, avermelhada. Estava morrendo de vergonha. Estava sentindo coisas –que não mais estavam- em lugares que nunca deveria ter sentindo.

Quando seus orbes avistaram as roupas, esticou o braço, tentando alcançá-las sem mostrar(novamente) suas intimidades para o moreno que o olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-...Naruto, porque não levanta? Eu já vi tudo, mesmo.

Não conseguiu responder; não tinha como responder.

-Obrigado por lembrar. -retrucou Naruto com azedume. -Ainda não consigo entender como chegamos a isso!

-Não te obriguei a nada.

-Mas abusou de mim! Eu estava alcoolizado e... Droga Sasuke! -reclamou Naruto pondo as mãos na cabeça. - porque deixou isso acontecer?

-Como eu ia saber? Você sorriu e me puxou pro quarto. Além de que, foi só uma latinha. Uma, Naruto. Quem fica alcoolizado com uma latinha de cerveja vagabunda?

-...Eu, pelo visto.

E se fez silêncio no quarto, até o loiro terminar de – uma maneira envergonhadamente idiota - se vestir. Não conseguia encará-lo, não conseguia tirar aquele vermelho das maçãs de seu rosto e nem acalmar o coração batendo acelerado no seu peito. Só de pensar que fizera sexo com o Uchiha – Seu rival, seu melhor amigo -, sentia seus órgãos internos se mexerem aleatoriamente dentro do seu ser.

-Não é o fim do mundo. -disse Sasuke, ainda observando os movimentos de Naruto.

-Claro que é o fim do mundo, teme! -Berrou Naruto encarando a expressão entediada do Uchiha. -Como acha que eu vou te encarar agora?

Sasuke se ergueu da cama e foi até Naruto, que continuava gesticulando excessivamente.

-O... O que? -indagou Naruto, enquanto um rubor lhe atingia.

-Você se arrepende?

"Não" era a resposta impronunciável.

Porém o olhar abaixado, a falta de fala e as mãos inquietas se tocando, transmitiram outra coisa para o Uchiha: Sim.

Estalou a língua no céu da boca e pegou sua blusa amassada – que loiro amassara e que parecia feliz fazê-lo - e a vestiu, começando a ficar irritado.

Naruto ergueu os olhos para o moreno e ao ver a expressão irritadiça dele, se arrepiou; Teria ele entendido errado? Teria ele entendido certo? Teria ao menos ele entendido?

Pior de tudo: Ele se importava com isso? Dormido com ele não teria apenas sido um acaso por culpa de uma bebida estúpida? Teria feito isso conscientemente? Precisava de algo para sua dor de cabeça, porque refletir e ressaca ao mesmo tempo, o deixava enjoado.

-Sasuke... Você tem algum remédio pra ressaca? -Perguntou Naruto timidamente. O Uchiha nada disse, apenas encaminhou-se ao criado mudo, abrindo a segunda gaveta e tirou algo de dentro. Logo Naruto ingeriu o comprimido e sentou-se na cama.

"Fale. Você se meteu nessa, agora assuma o que fez" pensou Naruto.

-Eu...

-Você já pode ir. -disse Sasuke.

-E quem me obriga?

-Ninguém. Se quiser pode ficar. Tanto o olhou. Odiava aquela indiferença.

-Foi ruim?

-O que?

-O... O Sexo.

Sexo. Fora isso que fizeram não foi? Somente e apenas isso. Olhou para o lado e achou seus sapatos. Calçar ou não calçar; Eis a questão.

"Inversão do ônus da prova?", Pensou Sasuke aturdido. Uzumaki Naruto era um paradoxo incompreensível.

-O quê? -Perguntou. E estava feito: um Uchiha perdeu a indiferença habitual, meramente com uma testa franzida.

-O sexo foi bom? -Perguntou Naruto tentando, mas não conseguindo, evitar corar. -Por que tudo foi só sexo, ou tem algo mais?

Tinha algo a mais: eles queriam aquilo, mas... Como admitir? Deitar-se sobre algo macio como um algodão era relativamente fácil, mas encarar a realidade nem tanto.

"Como proceder?", Pensou Sasuke enquanto encarava os olhos azuis.

-Algo mais...? Você diz... Amor?

Naruto sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha e suspirou baixo. Nem ele mesmo sabia dizer: Amava sasuke? Se por acaso se lembrasse da noite – dos beijos, dos toques. Dele entrando no seu corpo- poderia dizer que amara? Que o Amava? Sorriu sem perceber.

-Eu não acredito em amor. -disse Sasuke com a voz impassível, porém sua mão cobriu a de Naruto discretamente.

A mão de Sasuke era quente e suave, lhe transmitia segurança. Mesmo que os olhos negros o atirassem em um abismo.

-Então o que foi isso? -Perguntou Naruto com um sorrisinho irritante em seus lábios.

-Quer pagar para ver? -Indagou o Uchiha, seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso retorcido.

Naruto estava sendo desafiado e como sendo ele, adorava desafios. Sorriu de lado e segurou a mão do moreno, entrelaçando os dedos seus com os dele, fazendo o Uchiha olhar para as mãos. Voltou o olhar negro e com um brilho – que se não o conhecesse, Naruto poderia dizer que seria de divertimento – nos olhos do garoto.

-Você pediu por isso.

O loiro nem pode ter tempo de pensar ou respirar, pois os lábios ágeis do outro se chocaram com os seus com tal intensidade que o fez curvar o corpo para trás trazendo o de Sasuke consigo. O contato lentamente fora para outro patamar quando os corpos colaram-se e os corações batiam sincronicamente, como trilha sonora dos lábios massageando uns aos outros, intensa e carinhosamente, quase ritmicamente.

As bocas quando apenas por uma mínima fração de segundos, para ambos respirarem e sorrirem levemente.

-Eu sei.

* * *

_AEEE, TERMINEEEI. Obrigada pra GIH! Que me ajudou x3 a fazer~~_

_E se é pra dedicar, essa vai pra minha gordinha favorita s2 (é, é, ainda é a gih )_


End file.
